L'épanouissement d'une rose
by Tsidy
Summary: Les retrouvailles de Drew et Flora après un long moment se déroulent dans des circonstances plutôt inattendues : un enlèvement dans l'entourage de Flora, un rival sorti de nulle part pour Drew... Qui sait comment tout cela va finir ?
1. Prologue, chapitre 1

Voici donc le prologue suivi du premier chapitre !

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

La rose. Rouge. Belle et dangereuse. Douce et piquante. Fleur de l'Amour, des Souvenirs et de la Passion. Fleur mortelle.  
>Tu m'en as offert tellement, et pourtant tu as l'air de me mépriser. Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre, dis moi ?<p>

Chapitre 1

Drew marchait dans une grande forêt. Il était bien là, à shooter dans les cailloux sur son chemin, les mains dans les poches, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il était pourtant parti en forêt pour trouver une clairière tranquille et loin de tout dans le but de s'entraîner. Mais voilà, il n'était plus aussi motivé qu'avant, plus aussi motivé que deux ans plus tôt, alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans et n'avait qu'un seul objectif : devenir le meilleur coordinateur de tous les temps. Malheureusement, peu après son départ à la fin du grand festival, il avait commencé à avoir des regrets. Pourquoi donc ? Lui-même le savait très bien, mais ne se l'avouait tout simplement pas. Ses adieux à sa rivale numéro un, Flora, avaient été... Différents des autres fois. Drew s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'avant. Lui partait pour Johto avec Harley et Solidad, tandis que Flora continuerait de voyager avec ses amis Sacha, Pierre, et Max, son petit frère, dans une autre région. Mais en partant, il avait eu le pressentiment qu'il loupait quelque chose, et il avait eu la désagréable impression qu'il ne reverrait peut être pas son amie et rivale à la fois de sitôt... Malgré ça, au lieu de revenir sur ses pas, de rester encore un peu ou de faire quoi que se soit pour qu'ils ne perdent pas totalement contact, Drew était parti. Sa fierté et son orgueil avaient pris le dessus, une fois de plus. Par la suite, il avait bien revu Flora à la télé, mais ne ils ne s'étaient pas revus directement.  
>Et le temps avait passé, et Drew s'était renfermé quelques peu sur lui même. Aujourd'hui il en était là, à avoir perdu toute motivation pour s'entraîner. Il pensait que ça n'avait plus d'intérêt après tout, puisqu'il n'y aurait pas Flora à battre par la suite, à narguer, et à critiquer pour qu'elle persévère...<br>Cela le faisait enrager, de savoir qu'il était aussi faible maintenant, à cause d'elle. Mais il savait très bien qu'il se mentait, qu'au fond ce n'était pas à cause de Flora, mais plutôt à cause de ce qu'il avait finit par ressentir pour elle au fil du temps, et dont il était très incertain... Il serra les poings et shoota de plus belle dans un cailloux, s'en voulant plus encore, à lui et ses sentiments stupides. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un jour elle puisse... lui manquer. Dire qu'il l'avait au tout début trouvée idiote!  
>Ses pensée houleuses furent interrompues par des cris. Il leva la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, un adolescents de son âge surgit des fourrés à toute allure.<br>- Hé mec, cria-t-il en apercevant Drew. Files moi un coup de main s'teuplaît ! Je te le revaudrai je te le promets, mais là ma petite amie vient de se faire capturer par des tarés en montgolfière qui m'ont pris mes pokemons, alors si tu veux bien grouilles toi !  
>Drew le dévisagea un instant, puis accepta. Il n'aimait pas le ton de l'autre adolescent, mais il devait parler comme ça à cause de la panique. Après tout, ça lui changerait les idées, et Rosélia pourrait sortir de sa pokeball...<br>Aussi il accepta, et il partit en courant avec le garçon. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande clairière, au milieu de laquelle un gigantesque robot se tenait. Un grand R était inscrit dessus...  
>"Ben tiens, encore ces imbéciles de la Team Rocket", pensa Drew. Installé dans la machine, le trio infernal avait ouvert le cockpit pour déclamer une fois de plus leur habituel discours de guerre, de pouvoir, etc.<br>Drew leva les yeux au ciel, et aperçu une forme inerte dans l'un des bras de la machine. Ca devait être la copine du type qui était venu le chercher. L'autre main serrait un groupe de pokemon qui ne pouvait plus rien faire mis à part étouffer.  
>-Rosélia, attaque danse fleur ! cria le jeune homme avec colère en lançant sa pokeball. Voir des pokemon traités ainsi le révolait ; même si lui même était parfois un peu dur avec les siens, jamais il ne les feraient souffrir ainsi.<br>Le pokemon jaillit dans une tornade de fleurs, qui s'envola droit vers la main de fer qui retenait prisonnier l'adolescente. L'attaque brisa le bras de la machine, la main s'ouvrit et la jeune fille tomba et atterri heureusement dans les bras de son ami.  
>Rosélia dirigea ensuite son attaque vers le second bras de fer, pendant que Jessie, James, et Miaouss regardait la scène d'en haut sans rien pouvoir faire. Jessie se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens et à crier sur Drew.<br>-HE TOI LE GAMIN AUX CHEVEUX VERTS ! ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE MORVEUX !  
>Drew eu un sourire moqueur.<br>-Désolé, le gamin n'entends rien du tout ! ricana-t-il.  
>Les pokemons tombèrent à leur tour et se réceptionnèrent sans mal.<br>-Rosélia, finis en avec lance-soleil !  
>Le pokemon à l'apparence de fleur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Concentrant son énergie ainsi que celle du soleil qui dorait cette belle matinée, Rosélia se mit à briller.<br>Ce fut à James de s'affoler.  
>-Oh nan, elle va pas nous faire le même coup que le pikachu de l'autre morveux !<br>Malheureusement pour eux, Rosélia lâcha toute sa puissance, et la machine fut expédiée au loin.  
>La Team Rocket, dégoutée par cette énième défaite, ne prit même pas la peine de préciser qu'elle s'envolait vers d'autres cieux.<br>-Routine, routine, remarqua simplement Miaouss, tandis que les trois se retrouvaient comme à leur habitude dans les nuages.  
>-Bon débarras, pensa Drew tout en rappelant Rosélia. Puis il se dirigea vers les deux autres dresseurs, entourés de leur pokemon. Le garçon tenait toujours sa copine dans ses bras, et elle ne s'était apparemment pas réveillée.<br>Lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver, le garçon se retourna, et dit :  
>-Merci beaucoup, tu nous as sauvé, tu l'as sauvée, dit-il en couvant tendrement du regard le visage endormi.<br>Drew baissa à son tour le regard vers la fille, et tout à coup son coeur s'arrêta.  
>Une joie immense l'envahit, mêlé à un autre sentiment plus fort encore...<br>Elle était là, devant lui. Ses cheveux bruns avaient poussés et pris des reflets plus clairs, et étaient orné d'un bandana saphir, la couleur de ses yeux. Ses trains fins étaient détendus et ses paupières toujours closes, mais elle respirait. Flora.  
>Le bonheur de Drew ne dura qu'un instant. Les paroles du garçon lui revinrent en mémoire et lui firent l'effet d'une douche gelée.<br>"ma petite amie vient de se faire capturer"  
>Sa petite amie.<br>Il sentit monter en lui un sentiment qui lui était inconnu jusqu'alors. Et c'était plus désagréable que ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti auparavant.  
>-Heu mec ça va ou quoi ? demanda l'autre..<br>-Oui, de rien pour vous deux, dit-il pourtant d'un ton étrangement calme et dénué d'émotion, et il se retourna et commença à s'en aller rapidement avant que l'adolescent ne remarque son expression.  
>-Hé, attends ! Comment tu t'appelles ?<br>Drew ne répondit pas, accélérant plus encore, fuyant cette affreuse rencontre, cet horrible moment. Il en vint même à se demander si tout ça n'était pas qu'un rêve, si il n'allait pas se réveiller la seconde d'après. Malheureusement pour lui, il continua à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, ne savant pas où il allait. Le cauchemar était réel...

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à commenter surtout :)<p> 


	2. Le reflet d'un souvenir

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Alex à Flora. Cette dernière baissa les yeux sur la carte, et choisit une glace à la fraise.

-Oh ? dit alors Alex, surpris. Petit appétit aujourd'hui ?  
>Elle lui sourit.<br>-J'ai trop mangé au petit dej' ce matin. Au fait, merci pour cet aprem' avec toi, continua-t-elle.  
>L'adolescent lui sourit à son tour, puis commença à lui parler des futurs rendez-vous qu'ils pourraient projeter pour la suite des vacances.<br>Flora soupira intérieurement. Son mensonge était passé. Elle s'en voulait un peu de le berner comme ça, profitant de son caractère bavard pour détourner la conversation. En réalité, ça n'allait pas super pour elle. En effet, peu après l'attaque de la Team Rocket pendant laquelle elle était restée inconsciente, Alex lui avait dit que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait sauvée. Elle avait voulu en savoir plus, alors il lui avait décris cette personne.  
>-Oh, un type de notre âge à mon avis, quinze ans je dirais, cheveux émeraudes, des yeux de la même couleur il me semble.<br>La dernière parti de la description avait insinué un gros doute en elle.  
>-Et... Quel pokemon a-t-il utilisé ?<br>-Pourquoi ? avait demandé Alex, l'air suspect.  
>Il avait tendance à être assez méfiant, possessif et jaloux.<br>-Juste pour savoir, avait répondu la jeune fille, ses grands yeux bleus emplis d'innocence.  
>-Un Rosélia. Mais après, il est parti très vite, et n'a pas voulu me dire son prénom.<br>A l'intérieur d'elle même, il y avait eu un chamboulement à l'entente de cette réponse. Bien qu'elle tentait de se persuader du contraire, Flora savait très bien qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. La personne qui l'avait sauvée, c'était lui. C'était Drew.  
>Et depuis les propos que lui avaient rapporté Alex environ un mois plus tôt, Flora n'était plus tranquille. Elle 'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil, chaque fois le souvenir un peu flou d'un certain garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux verts s'imposait à son esprit. Elle n'avait plus non plus autant d'appétit. Et ça la faisait enrager, de se retrouver dans un état pareil à cause de lui, son rival. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi désormais, il occupait sans cesse ses pensée, ne la laissant jamais en paix, faisant remonter à la surface les vieux souvenirs et sentiments. Drew et ses magnifiques pokemons, Drew et son immense talent pour la coordination, Drew et ses roses rouges, qu'il lançait à elle et uniquement elle, Drew et sa prétention, son sourire arrogant, ses commentaires déplaisants et ses moqueries, et surtout sa fichue manie de secouer la tête pour replacer sa mèche ... Et à son plus grand agacement, tous ces défauts, aussi agaçants soient-ils, lui manquaient. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, son ami et rival lui manquait.<br>-Flora ? Hého, Flo, t'es là ou quoi ?  
>-Hum ? dit-elle en relevant la tête.<br>-Ta glace est là !  
>La jeune fille se gifla intérieurement. Elle s'était encore faite avoir par ses maudites pensées, et elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient passé commande et étaient désormais servis ! Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser tout cela.<br>-Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment pas réveillée aujourd'hui !  
>-Il la gratifia d'un doux sourire. Flora sourit elle aussi. Ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques mois plus tôt, elle et Alex, à un concours pokemon. Le jeune homme était le frère d'une de ses adversaires. Elle avait parlé avec sa soeur, Violette, qui les avaient présentés tous les deux. Alex était tout de suite tombé très amoureux d'elle, et bien que ses sentiments furent un peu moins forts, Flora s'était laissée faire, et ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Mais elle était envahie par deux émotions contradictoires : elle l'aimait elle aussi, mais est-ce qu'elle l'aimait assez pour que ça puisse marcher ? Et elle s'en voulait quelque part, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de sortir avec lui juste pour oublier quelqu'un... Le visage d'un garçon aux yeux verts s'imposa à son esprit, une fois de plus. Flora tenta de le chasser. Mais pourquoi elle finissait toujours par ramener ses pensées à lui ! "C'est parce que tu l'apprécie beaucoup, et qu'il te manque..." susurra une voix sournoise dans son esprit.<br>Rhaa, fichue conscience, pas moyen d'être tranquille un moment pensa l'adolescente avec rage tout en secouant la tête une fois de plus. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'Alex la regardait avec étonnement.  
>-Euh, Flora, t'es sûr que ça va ? T'arrêtes pas d'agiter ta tête depuis tout à l'heure !<br>Elle rougit violemment, tout en réfléchissant ce qu'elle pourrait bien répondre à ça. "Tu n'as qu'a dire qu'un parasite aux cheveux verts te trotte dans la tête et que tu n'arrive pas à le chasser !" lui dit sa conscience d'un ton mauvais. Elle rougit plus encore quand elle se rendit compte que tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à répondre à son esprit perfide, c'était que Drew n'était pas un parasite... Pathétique, soupira-t-elle intérieurement.  
>-Je suis vraiment fatiguée Alex, désolée mais je crois que je vais rentrer.<br>-Pas de problème répondit son petit ami, bien qu'il ait l'air très déçu. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
>Flora lui offrit son sourire le plus rassurant.<br>-Non, t'inquiète, ça va aller ! Je pense que la grande fille que je suis va arriver à rentrer chez elle toute seule sans se perdre ! plaisanta-t-elle. Elle se leva et voulut sortir son argent pour payer, mais Alex la devança.  
>-Hep, c'est moi qui t'offre ça !<br>Elle eut un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel.  
>-Ok, ok ! Bon, bye, et merci pour la glace !<br>Alex lui sourit en retour, et lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en aller et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.  
>-Salut beauté...<br>Flora esquissa un sourire gêné et heureux à la fois, puis s'en alla.  
>Ses pensées la rattrapèrent, alors qu'elle marchait en direction de chez elle. Les rues étaient plutôt animées par ce beau jour d'été. La jeune fille était vêtue d'un chemisier rouge, d'un short et de converses de la couleur de son chemisier. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait décidé de laisser pousser, tombaient librement sur son dos et devant ses épaules, encadrant son visage aux traits fins.<br>Pour vider son esprit, elle sortit une pokeball du sac marron clair qu'elle portait en bandoulière.  
>-Givrali, go ! fit-elle tout en lançant les objets. Aussitôt, un magnifique pokemon bleu givre apparut devant elle.<br>-Viens, on va jouer un peu, continua l'adolescente en jetant un Frisbee à Givrali, qui s'empressa d'aller se placer devant l'objet, pour le renvoyer à sa dresseuse à l'aide d'une superbe attaque queue de fer. Flora l'attrapa, et le relança après avoir félicité son pokemon. Peu à peu, elle fût totalement absorbée par le jeu, et se concentra uniquement sur Givrali. Elle finit par arriver chez elle, complètement décontractée.  
>-Merci Givrali, c'était super, va te reposer un peu maintenant ! dit-elle en donnant un rapide baiser sur le front du pokemon. Ce dernier retourna dans sa pokeball avec un cri de joie.<br>Flora ne savait plus quoi faire, mais elle savait qu'elle devait vite se trouver une occupation, sinon son esprit dériverai automatiquement vers Drew. Elle secoua la tête et décida d'aller s'entrainer quelques peu. Elle alla dans le jardin et travailla avec Charmillon et Carabaffe sur différents enchainements. Pour le moment elle faisait une pause chez elle, mais elle avait la ferme intention d'être prête pour le prochain concours, où elle essayerait de battre Drew... Elle se mit en colère contre elle même quand elle sentit son coeur se serrer à l'idée que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus croisé sur un terrain de concours. Pourquoi pensait-elle tant à lui ? Après tout, c'était juste un rival, qui était toujours en train de la critiquer et de la rabaisser. Mais alors, pourquoi ces roses qu'ils lui lançaient ? L'excuse "C'est pour Charmillon" ne tenait plus depuis bien longtemps... Et il pouvait se montrer vraiment gentil et compréhensif quand il voulait. Un bruit de serrure se fit entendre et interrompit le fil de ses pensées.  
>-Maman ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Elle alla l'accueillir.<br>-Tu vas bien ma chérie ?  
>-Oui, aujourd'hui je suis sorti avec Alex...<br>-Oh, mais c'est l'amour fou dites-moi ! plaisanta sa mère.  
>Elles continuèrent à bavarder, puis Flora monta dans sa chambre et se plongea dans un bon bouquin, tandis que sa mère commençait à cuisiner en bas. La jeune fille ne fit que lire jusqu'au repas, et le jour déclina peu à peu, tandis que la mère et la fille mangeaient dehors. Après le dîner, Flora remonta et pris une douche, puis alla se coucher. Elle voulait s'endormir, pour ne plus penser. Le sommeil mit longtemps à venir, et c'est en pensant à un <em>certain<em> adolescent et son Rosélia que la jeune fille s'endormit.


	3. Pluie et larmes

Flora se réveilla aux coups de 9 h. Un record pour elle, étant donné que le jeune fille était connue pour être l'équivalent humain d'un Ronflex. Surnom que lui donnait d'ailleurs souvent sa famille, à son plus grand agacement. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, pendant lequel elle mangeait toujours comme un ogre, ou plutôt comme un Goinfrex. C'était peut être à cause (ou grâce) à ces manies de manger énormément et dormir longtemps qu'un de ses pokemon était un Goinfrex, dont l'évolution n'était autre que Ronflex... Son petit frère, Max, ne se privait pas de lui dire que « qui se ressemble s'assemble », et que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait Goinfrex. Flora s'énervait à chaque fois. En même temps, qui aimerait être comparé à une espèce de... de truc qui mange pour dix et dort comme un loir ? Flora sourit en pensant à son petit frère, qui était enfin parti faire son voyage initiatique tout seul, avec son premier pokemon, un Abra. Il s'était en allé six mois après leur retour de leur voyage commun avec Pierre et Sacha, le temps de convaincre leur mère qu'à 12 ans et demi, il était capable de penser à se brosser les dents deux fois par jour et de changer de chaussettes... ou pas.

Malgré leurs disputes incessantes, Max lui manquait. Il reviendrait heureusement dans deux semaines au plus tard, et Flora pourrait enfin l'embêter à nouveau.  
>Elle finit de déjeuner puis alla s'habiller et s'occuper de ses pokemons, puis se rendit au terrain vague à 100 mètres de sa maison. Elle travailla sur une nouvelle routine avec Carabaffe et Givrali : une combinaison d'eau et de glace qui, une fois mise au point, ferait des ravages en concours.<br>« Je suis sûr qu'avec ça, je pourrai facilement passer le premier tour et essayer de battre Drew ! ». Mince. Voilà qu'elle repensait encore à lui.  
>-Rhhaaa, mais c'est pas possible, sors de ma tête merde ! S'écria l'adolescente avec énervement. Ses pokemons la regardèrent d'un air surpris.<br>-Je vois que tu penses à moi chérie, dit une voix derrière elle. Mais c'est un peu grossier ce que tu as dit tout de même. Elle se retourna, et vit Alex, qui venait à sa rencontre.  
>Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là ? Il savait très bien qu'elle détestait qu'on la dérange pendant qu'elle s'entraînait. Ceux qui le faisaient finissaient toujours par le regretter... En plus, elle n'aimait pas trop quand il l'appelait par ces surnoms. Ça la gênait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ils sortaient ensemble après tout.<br>-Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
>-Oh, rien de spécial. J'avais envie de te voir. Et à c'que je vois toi aussi ! J'obsède tes pensées, pour que tu me demandes de sortir de ton esprit ? Dit son petit ami en faisant mine de prendre sa main.<br>Flora cacha cette main derrière son dos, la deuxième serrant sa pokeball. Alex avait beau être gentil, il était toujours obligé de tout ramener à lui et d'être un peu trop... collant. « Je me demande ce qu'il dirait si il savait à qui tu pensais vraiment en disant cela... » ricana la voix dans sa tête.  
>-Oh non, toi commence pas et tais toi ! Répliqua Flora avant de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche, horrifiée en se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Elle s'aperçu qu'Alex la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des pokeballs, puis un éclair de peine traversa ses prunelles noisettes.<br>-Ok d'accord, si tu le prends comme ça... J'y vais, j'pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de me voir.  
>-Alex attends ! Dit Flora en essayant de rattraper ce dernier qui s'en allait d'un pas vif. C'est pas à toi que je parlais... expliqua vainement la jeune fille.<br>Son petit ami ne répondit même pas et elle le vit tourner au coin du terrain vague. Flora poussa un soupir de tristesse. Elle l'avait blessé, lui qui faisait tout pour elle. Elle s'en voulait horriblement, et encore plus à sa conscience stupide.  
>-Tu peux pas la boucler des fois, marmonna la jeune fille entre ses dents.<br>Bien sûr, personne ne répondit cette fois. Tsss.  
>Flora n'avait plus trop le cœur à s'entraîner. Ses derniers la dévisageaient, attristés que leur dresseuse aie perdu sa gaieté. Givrali vient se frotter contre elle et plongea ses magnifiques yeux de givre dans les siens, et Carabaffe entoura sa jambe de ses deux petites pattes. Aussi elle se concentra pleinement sur eux et leur offrit un sourire rassurant.<br>-Vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller. Merci d'être là. Bon, on reprend ? On va commencer avec toi Carabaffe.  
>L'adolescente avait retrouvé tout son entrain, et décida qu'elle mettrait toute son énergie à l'entraînement, ne serait-ce que pour oublier ses mauvaises pensées et pour ne pas inquiéter ses pokemons.<br>-Carabaffe, utilise Danse Pluie !  
>Aussitôt, une pluie battante se mit à tomber au dessus du terrain vague. Flora se réfugia sous une sorte de vieux porche qui devait servir autrefois à... quelque chose.<br>-Bien, et maintenant Blizzard !  
>Un tempête glacée de givre se forma, se mêlant à l'averse qui tombait dans un bruit de tonnerre. Les gouttes d'eau se gelèrent alors presque instantanément, et le silence revint lentement sur le terrain tandis que la tempête s'atténuait pour ne devenir qu'une brise puis disparaître. Le spectacle qu'offrait le résultat de la combinaison était magnifique. Les gouttes d'eau étaient suspendues dans l'air comme un rideau de verre, toutes dans le même sens. Le soleil désormais de retour après la tempête les faisait étinceler de milles feux.<br>-C'est super Carabaffe, pour finir, saute et utilise Tour Rapide !  
>Le pokemon bondit dans les airs tout en se rétractant dans sa carapace, et prit de la vitesse, tournant sur lui même. Il voltigea ainsi dans le ciel et brisa tous les cristaux formés par les gouttes. Ces derniers tombaient en fines paillettes brillantes en explosant, et pendant quelques secondes magiques le ciel au dessus de Flora et de ses pokemons fut illuminé. Ils restèrent là tous les trois, les yeux mi-clos, profitant du bonheur procuré par l'instant présent. Enfin, après ce moment de paix, Flora tourna lentement la tête vers Carabaffe puis le prit dans ses bras.<br>-Bravo, murmura-t-elle, c'était juste... trop beau !  
>Carabaffe grogna de plaisir, et Givrali gambadait autour d'eux avec joie.<br>Peu de temps après, Flora envoya Givrali et travailla cette fois sur la vitesse et l'abilité de son pokémon, à l'aide des quelques rochers et voitures abandonnées du terrain vague : la jolie renarde de glace devait effectuer un parcours en sautant de rochers en voiture et vice versa, tout en lançant des attaques sur les frisbees que lui jetaient sa dresseuse. Elle s'en sorti plutôt bien, ne loupant le frisbee qu'une seule fois, et Fora était fière d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'aperçut en regardant son pokédex qu'il était tard, beaucoup plus tard que l'heure à laquelle elle aurait du rentrer.  
>-Mince ! Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, c'était super vraiment ! Mais il faut vite qu'on rentre, il est déjà presque midi et demi... JE VAIS LOUPER LE DÉJEUNER! cria Flora sur les derniers mots en rappelant ses pokemons et en courant en direction de chez elle. Elle arriva devant sa maison en un temps records, manquant de foncer dans la porte.<br>-Je suis là ! J'espère que t'as pas commencé à déjeuner sans moi maman, j'ai failli me manger la porte, mais je préfèrerais un bon repas quand même.  
>Seul le silence lui répondit. « Ton jeu de mot était tellement pourri que j'ai failli pas comprendre, se moqua la voix dans sa tête ». « Ferme là », répondit cette fois ci mentalement Flora.<br>-Maman ?  
>Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, sentant une légère inquiétude monter en elle. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des reniflements et des chuchotements. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent, et l'adolescente se mit à angoisser pour de bon.<br>-Maman ! Dit la jeune fille en s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la cuisine. Sa mère était affalée sur une chaise, une lettre dans les mains. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et embués de larmes, elle reniflait. C'est à peine si elle remarqua sa fille qui se précipita alors vers elle.  
>-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Réponds moi !<br>Sa mère tourna enfin ses yeux vers elle, révélant une expression choquée et affreusement triste. Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit la feuille d'une main tremblante. Flora la saisit, redoutant le pire.

« Bonjour Norman.  
>Je vais faire court. J'ai votre fils, Max. Faites tout ce que je vous dit et aucun mal ne lui sera fait. Je veux que vousvous rendiez dans unecabine téléphonique de Clémenti-Ville le jeudi 4 juillet. Une cabine téléphonique, pas un centre pokemon, compris ? Vous me joindrez donc au numéro suivant : 0815162342, et vous suivrez mes indications.<p>

Prof. N

PS : Ne vous avisez surtout pas de prévenir la police, ou vous pouvez dire adieu à votre fils. »

Flora dut relire la lettre trois fois avant de croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Ses yeux passaient et repassaient sur l'écriture serrée mais net de l'expéditeur. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se sentit soudain en manque d'air. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de chagrin. « C'est pas possible, pensa-t-elle, c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller !» Mais elle ne se réveilla pas en hurlant. Elle ne se retrouva pas dans son lit. Elle était toujours debout, tremblante, la lettre à la main. D'un seul coup, elle lâcha la lettre et parti en courant. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait envie de courir, de partir, de fuir la réalité. Sa mère ne la retint même pas. Elle croisa son père en sortant de la maison. Elle ne vit pas son regard inquiet. Elle ne l'entendit pas dire son nom, lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Elle continua son chemin, toujours plus vite, les poings serrés, se retenant de hurler. Elle courut mécaniquement, ses pas la guidant automatiquement vers l'endroit dans lequel elle se réfugiait à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas. Elle s'enfonça rapidement au cœur de la forêt, la végétation se faisant de plus en plus dense. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son cerveau, la peur envahissait son esprit, la joie qu'elle ressentait dix minutes plus tôt s'était totalement évaporée. Puis elle déboucha dans une clairière parsemée de fleurs et se jeta dans l'herbe qui ondulait sous la légère brise estival. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel.  
>-MAAX ! Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces. MAAAX ! MAX ! MAX ! MAX !<br>Elle ne pouvait que répéter son nom, le hurler de son âme entière. Après cinq minutes comme ça, elle s'arrêta. Sa voix était rauque.  
>-Max...<br>Elle essaya de se calmer, de se raisonner. Max n'était pas mort, il s'était juste fait kidnapper par un fou furieux... Cette pensée ne la rassura pas, au contraire, et elle se mit à sangloter, la tête dans les genoux. Elle ne s'aperçut pas que Givrali était sorti de sa pokeball tout seul, et qu'il était parti dans la forêt. Elle resta juste assise comme ça, longtemps, dans cet état d'hébétude et de tristesse.  
>Beaucoup plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours dans la même position. Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle releva la tête, se rendit compte qu'elle devait être là depuis un bon bout de temps, car le soleil avait nettement changé de place. Les pas se rapprochaient, mais elle ne se tourna pas. Une forme bleue apparut à sa gauche. Givrali vint se blottir à côté d'elle, dans une tentative de réconfort. Mais il y avait toujours du bruit dans son dos. Une ombre s'étendit peu à peu au dessus d'elle, et s'immobilisa. Flora laissa passer quelques secondes, retenant son souffle, et se retourna lentement. Son regard se posa sur une silhouette bien connue.<br>-Drew ? dit la jeune fille dans un murmure.

Voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! Je mets le 4 et ensuite j'attendrai vos commentaires.


	4. Confessions et glace à la pistache

Cela faisait désormais un mois que Drew était venu au secours de Flora, et avait découvert qu'elle avait un petit ami. _Petit Ami._ Ces deux mots lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche, une sensation désagréable. « L'amertume du regret », aurait dit son père. Drew soupira, pensant à ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Du moins jamais rencontré. Sa mère lui avait toujours tu le passé familial, tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit était que son père était parti peu après sa naissance. Alors Drew s'était imaginé un père, cousu de ses propres mains, un aventurier au courage hors du commun, qui avait du partir loin de sa famille à la recherche de trésors à rapporter. Chaque soir il s'endormait en inventant les stupéfiantes aventures que devait vivre son père, entouré de ses fidèles pokemons. Il se nourrissait de ce héros inventé pour combler le manque d'affection de sa mère. Elle avait toujours été froide et distante envers son fils. Et cinq ans plus tôt, alors qu'il traînait dans le grenier de leur grand manoir (héritée de lointains ancêtres au nom bien pourri soit dit au passage), il avait découvert le Journal. Avec une majuscule bien grande, parce que attention les oreilles, c'était le journal de son père. Victor. Il avait alors lu ce journal. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Sa mère l'avait toujours protégé par son silence de la froide réalité de la vie, de la mort. Son père n'était pas un aventurier. C'était un scientifique. Ce n'était pas un sage. Il était allé trop loin. Ce n'était pas un héros. C'était un homme qui avait commis une erreur énorme. Une erreur qui lui avait coûté la vie. Il menait des expériences sur les pokemons, en particulier sur les pokemons morts. A cette époque, Drew ne savait pas que les pokemons pouvaient _mourir._ Lire ceci dans le Journal de son père avait été un premier choc. Pourtant, le petit garçon qu'il était avait continué de lire. Des phrases s'étaient gravées dans sa mémoire pour y rester à jamais. « Je suis allée déterré des corps au cimetière. Des corps de pokemons. » « Elizabeth m'en veut. Elle veut me quitter. Je l'aime. Et j'aime la science. Elle veut que je choisisse. » « Elizabeth est enceinte... De deux jumeaux. » « Mon expérience avance. C'est pour bientôt. Les bébés aussi. » « Ça y est, Andrew et Antony sont nés. Ma créature aussi est sur le point de voir le jour. J'ai hâte. » « J'ai créé un monstre. Une furie. Je n'ai pas su le retenir. Il s'est enfui. Il a tué Antony. Antony, qui n'avait que deux mois. Elizabeth est parti avec Andrew, pour le mettre en sureté. Il ne reste que lui et moi. Je sens l'amertume du regret s'emparer de moi. Ce soir, je vais mourir. Avec lui. »Drew avait changé à partir de ce jour là, du moment où il avait compris où son père était réellement parti. Savoir qu'il avait eu un frère, apprendre tellement de choses affreuses sur sa famille avait été un véritable choc. Son insouciance s'était envolée, et il s'était beaucoup éloigné des quelques amis qu'il avait. Sa mère avait bien compris qu'il avait lu. Elle n'avait rien dit. Quand elle s'en était rendu compte, elle l'avait juste dévisagé, longuement, et dans ses yeux verts semblables aux siens, Drew avait pu lire une ombre de tristesse. Ce fut la première et surement la dernière fois. Son comportement ne changea aucunement par la suite.

Deuxième soupire, et Drew continua de marcher dans la forêt. Pourquoi avait-il la stupide impression de ne faire que soupirer et se balader en forêt ces temps ci ? L'adolescent grogna de frustration, et serra les poings. Il ne devait plus penser au passé, ni à Flora. Il devait se ressaisir, aller de l'avant avec ses pokemons. Oui, il allait se battre. Reprendre confiance, retrouver la volonté, et prouver à Flora qu'il valait bien plus que ce type minable avec qui elle sortait ses fans et son maigre entourage qu'il n'avait pas abandonné, qu'il irait jusqu'au bout pour devenir Top Coordinateur. Il sourit et commença à rebrousser chemin en direction de la sortie de la forêt lorsque quelque chose vint bousiller ses plans de retour à la gloire. Plus exactement que quelque chose, c'était un pokemon. Et pas n'importe quel pokemon. C'était un Givrali. Le Givrali d'une personne bien connue... . (bon t'arrête avec tes vieilles phrases de suspense à la con là?!) Aussitôt, Drew fronça les sourcils, tandis que le pokemon avançait vers lui sans crainte.

-Givrali ! Gi-Givrali ! Liii ! Dit la belle renarde bleue en pointant un endroit avec sa queue, et en faisant des mouvements frénétiques avec sa tête vers la même direction.

-Je suppose que tu veux que je te suives...

Rosélia lui communiqua par pensée : « Arceus Drew, quel sens de la déduction ! ». Drew leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un sourire. Depuis le jour où il avait découvert qu'il arrivait à communiquer avec ses pokemons par la pensée, Rosélia ne se privait pas de faire des remarques à tout bout de champ. Des remarques le plus souvent moqueuses qui faisait rire (ou enrager, au choix) Drew. Qui aurait pensé que Rosélia puisse cacher une personnalité bien plus malsaine que son apparence ne laissait paraître ? Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de partir dans un débat avec une plante verte possédant des roses à la place des mains. Givrali voulait lui montrer quelque chose, qui devait plus être quelqu'un. Drew espérait seulement que Flora allait bien, et ne s 'était pas mis une fois de plus dans la bouse d'Écremeuh... Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Drew le suivrait, Givrali plongea dans les fourrés et se mit à courir à toute allure. Drew la suivit du mieux qu'il put, et après cinq minutes de course effrénée, ils ralentirent. « Pff, j'ai cru qu'on s'arrêterait jamais » maugréa Rosélia, qui s'était accrochée autour de la nuque de Drew. « C'est un pokemon qui a fait la plante verte pendant tout le chemin qui dit ça ? » répondit mentalement le jeune homme. Rosélia sauta à terre en maugréant quelque chose comme « Je suis pas une plante verte d'abord » et Drew passa sa main dans ses cheveux, replaçant sa mèche au passage.

-Givrali ? Où est Flora ? Demanda-t-il essouflé.

Le pokemon ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer, en marchant cette fois ci. Drew suivit sans rien dire de plus, et Rosélia ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Tu viens de te prendre un gros vent dans la face là tu vois ? ». Drew soupira. « Et plus poliment, ça donne quoi ? » « Ah ? Désolée. Tu viens de te manger un vent énorme dans la gueule. » Drew la foudroya du regard mais ne répondit rien. Rosélia haussa les sourcils (comment ça, Rosélia n'a pas de sourcils ?!). « Tu dois vraiment t'inquiéter pour cette fille ! D'habitude tu me réponds toujours, surtout pour la provocation gratuite comme ça !» Une fois de plus, Drew garda le silence, et Rosélia ne dit plus rien. Dix minutes plus tard, l'adolescent et les deux pokemons débouchèrent sur une clairière. Drew, qui avait repris son souffle, se retrouva à cours d'air une fois de plus. La clairière était magnifique. Un nombre incroyable de fleurs avait poussé ici : coquelicots, boutons d'or, marguerites, narcisses, pâquerettes, myosotis, lilas et bien d'autres encore. Et au milieu de ce champ de fleur était assis quelqu'un. Drew n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Flora était là, et elle venait de relever la tête, sûrement en l'entendant. Il se figea, tandis que Givrali fila s'installer aux côtés de sa dresseuse, qui ne bougea pas. Le cœur de Drew accéléra. Il était à la fois content et anxieux à l'idée de revoir Flora. Cela faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus... Il hésita. Devait-il vraiment aller la voir ? Il appréhendait un peu sa réaction. Et si elle n'avait pas envie de le voir ? En plus, elle n'avait pas l'air très bien à ce moment même... Il n'était probablement pas la personne capable de la consoler si elle était triste. De plus, elle ne le considérait peut-être plus comme un ami... Si elle l'avait un jour considéré ainsi. Il avait toujours été si arrogant envers elle, même si leur relation s'était beaucoup améliorée depuis leur rencontre. « Oh, le célèbre Drew doute de lui ? Scoop ! Scoop ! » ricana Rosélia. Ce dernier commentaire fit indéniablement pencher la balance. Drew se dirigea d'un pas presque décidé vers la jeune fille toujours immobile dans l'herbe. Il s'arrêta un mètre derrière elle et retint son souffle. Il compta les secondes. Un. Deux. Pas de réaction. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Toujours aucun mouvement. Six. Sept. Huit. Ça devenait vraiment tendu là, si elle pouvait montrer un signe de vie avant qu'il ne se persuade définitivement qu'elle ne voulait voir personne se serait tout aussi bien. Neuf. Dix. Flora tourna lentement la tête, et après un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, leur regard se croisèrent enfin. Les prunelles saphir qu'il connaissait si bien se figèrent dans les siens, émeraudes. La brise continuait de faire onduler les fleurs et leurs cheveux, et pourtant le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Flora avait pleuré. Elle avait les yeux bouffis, un peu rouge, et ses joues semblaient un peu humides.

-Drew ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque qui brisa le silence devenu pesant.

Drew... ne savait franchement par quoi répondre à ça. Alors il sortit le premier truc qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est à dire :

-Qui d'autre ?

« Quel con » pensa-t-il aussitôt. « Je confirme » dit Rosélia. « Sors toi de là tout seul, je ne peux plus rien pour ton cas désespéré. » Et le pokemon rentra dans sa pokeball tout seul avant que Drew n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit. « Voilà, j'ai encore tout foutu en l'air. »

Drew attendait l'éclat de colère et de peine dans les yeux déjà tristes de l'adolescente. Et à son grand étonnement (et à son immense soulagement aussi, il faut le dire), Flora, après l'avoir dévisagé quelques instants, lui sourit. C'était un sourire un très mince et très fatigué, certes, mais un sourire tout de même. Il fut plus surpris encore quand elle lui répondit ceci :

-J'aurais jamais pensé le dire un jour, mais ton arrogance m'avait manquée.

Drew reprit soudain toute son assurance, et le dialogue se poursuivit comme se poursuivait toutes leurs conversations :

-Oh, tu ne penseras plus ça bien longtemps, Goinfrex, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Les joues de Flora rougirent de colère, et Drew était partagé entre l'amusement et le regret. Quel idiot, de la provoquer comme ça alors que cela ne faisait que dix secondes qu'il lui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis plus d'un an. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il adorait l'énerver. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, un grognement interrompit l'argument naissant. Tout le monde regarda Flora, dont le visage était devenu écarlate. Son ventre venait encore de la plonger dans l'embarras, dans un moment absolument pas approprié bien entendu. Un ange passa, et Drew prononça alors les mots qui sauvèrent la situation.

-J'en déduis que tu portes toujours aussi bien ton surnom. Et si on allait se manger une glace ?

Aussitôt, les traits de Flora se détendirent un peu, et elle lui sourit maigrement une deuxième fois. Mais elle ne répondit pas avec autant d'enthousiasme que d'habitude quand il s'agissait de nourriture.

-Ça me va. dit-elle simplement.

Elle se mit sur ses pieds et s'épousseta un peu, et c'est quand ils se regardèrent à nouveau qu'ils se rendirent compte chacun que Drew avait grandi. Alors qu'ils faisaient de près la même taille l'an passé, Drew la dominait désormais d'une tête. Une phrase horriblement bien trouvée traversa l'esprit de Flora, qui dit alors d'une voix malicieuse :

-La salade sur pattes à poussé à ce que je vois.

Drew fut quasiment choqué d'entendre la jeune fille dire une chose pareil. Depuis quand le traitait-t-elle de salade, et depuis quand était-elle capable de se défendre un tant soit peu ? Il se reprit bien vite et dit en replaçant sa mèche avec arrogance :

-La salade sur pattes t'emmène à ton glacier préféré je te signale, alors tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu dis.

Flora lui offrit un nouveau sourire qui se fana une fois de plus très rapidement sur ses lèvres. Ils sortirent de la forêt sans un mot, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Flora ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Elle avait pleuré longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'elle en avait honte. Elle n'étais plus une gamine, elle aurait dû retourner chez elle depuis un bon moment déjà ! Tant pis, elle n'avais pas envie de penser à tout ça maintenant. D'autant plus qu'elle venait de retrouver Drew... Et rien que de le voir avait un peu soulager sa peine. Après tout, elle pouvait bien manger une glace avec son rival, avant de retourner chez elle.

Drew ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la taquiner trop longtemps, déjà qu'en temps normal sa patience avait des limites, alors quand elle était dans une passe difficile... L'adolescent ne savait pas ce qui la tracassait, mais il aurait donné pas mal de trucs pour savoir pourquoi elle avait pleuré. Il fallait qu'il trouve comment s'y prendre... Il n'aimait simplement pas la voir triste, et ce qu'il souhaitait le plus à cet instant précis était de pouvoir aider son amie.

C'est plongés dans ces pensées profondes que les deux jeunes coordinateurs se retrouvèrent assis à une table du glacier « La Dame Blanche » sans vraiment savoir comment ils y étaient arrivés. Un silence gêné s'installa. Flora avait toujours l'air ailleurs, et n'avait pas commandé une glace aussi énorme et extravagante que d'habitude. Drew avait pris une simple boule pistache. Il détailla le visage de la jeune fille qui avait l'esprit ailleurs, le regard perdu dans le vide. Finalement, Drew prit la parole d'un ton le plus assuré possible et se lança.

-Alors, comment s'est déroulé la fin de ton voyage initiatique ?

Flora reporta sur lui ses yeux bleus et répondit d'une voix toujours un peu rauque.

-Oh, très bien. Et toi, avec Harley et Soledad ?

-Ça va. Même si Harley, parfois... Enfin bon, tu le connais.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa. Aucun des deux adolescents ne savait quoi dire. A leur soulagement, leurs glaces arrivèrent et ils purent faire autre chose qu'éviter le regard inquisiteur de l'autre. Flora reprenait des couleurs au fur et à mesure, ce qui soulagea un peu Drew et le poussa à poser une question. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était la seule question à éviter.

-Et Max, il va bien ?

A ces mots là, Flora lâcha sa cuillère et ses yeux bleus emplis de douleur croisèrent furtivement ceux de Drew, tandis que la jeune fille devenait pâle comme la mort. « Merde, merde, merde. Mauvaise pioche. » s'affola Drew.

-Flora ? Interrogea le jeune homme tandis que la brunette commençait à se lever avec précipitation.

L'adolescente devait s'en aller. _Immédiatement_. Avant d'exploser à nouveau. Elle ne voulait surtout pas montrer à Drew à quelle point elle était faible. Il lui avait déjà fait remarquer une fois, alors tout mais pas deux.

-M-merci pour la glace Drew. Mais je dois y aller, dit elle en faisant quelques pas.

-Attends.

Le ton sans appel la fit s'arrêter. Elle se retourna lentement, et elle attendit la suite.

-Avant de rentrer chez toi, je ne te demande qu'une chose. Ne retiens pas tes émotions. Je sais que tu as besoin de te vider, je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu. Je ne te demande pas de me dire ce qui ne va pas. Mais ne t'empêche surtout pas de pleurer.

Flora le dévisagea un instant, et sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud couler sur sa joue. Bientôt, ses joues étaient brûlantes de larmes, et elle ne se retint plus. Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, debout à côté de leur table. Ils étaient les seuls à manger dehors ce jour là, surement à cause de la canicule. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, et Drew respecta son chagrin. Il resta assis sur sa chaise, et attendit simplement. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Flora retourna s'assoir à la table sans rien dire. Quelques secondes passèrent, et ils restèrent assis en silence. Puis Flora prit la parole.

-C'est mon frère. Il s'est fait enlevé.

_Et maintenant à vos claviers si vous voulez la suite ! :)_


End file.
